mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Gears of War 2 Commercial
Cast *'Derrick Acosta as himself' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself for commercial' *'Garrett Hunter as Derrick's assistant' *'John Wanser as himself' *'Rocco Botte as himself and his Voice in commercials' *'Jenny Gates as herself' Transcript (They're making a commercial for Gears of War 2 so they can win the Oscars with their rival Guitar Hero) thumb|right|400px Rocco (Voice Only): '"Gears of War 2" unleash your inner killer. '''Derrick: '''Brilliant commercial did they give oscars for our commercial cause we're gonna win the first one this is gonna sell a million copys of "Gears of War" you know what this is gonna sell a million copys of "Gears of War" in the first hour this commercial is so hot I love it million dollars while spend the director did great job you know what cut, print bud this commercial in the air contact y new studios the the the television channel the radio stations I wanna see "Gears of War" commercial plans 24/7 non-stop I don't care about the price oh WHAT! '''John: '''OH F**K TURN ON THE TV YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT, YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT OH GOD!!! '''Derrick: '''Why? What's on the tv? let's check it out. '''Rocco (Voice Only): '"Guitar Hero World Tour" unleash your inner rock star. (OH COME ON! GUITAR HERO! I HATE IT) 'Derrick: '''OH, GUITAR HERO COMMERCIAL, WHERE'S THAT COME FROM? COME ON!!! THAT WAS OUR IDEA DAMN IT!!! god I was so proud of that. Allright hold on I gonna get the director on the phone. Hello, Roman Palanskie, yeah Ad excecutive "Gears of War" have you turned on the television, yeah you saw it grrr I hate "Guitar Hero 2" DAMN IT! Hey, what are we gonna do? yeah I like sports, ahhh sexiness yeah sexiness could work ok,ok Roman Palanskie you got my vote of confidence let's see what you can do. (Now Guitar Hero made a commercial and they stole their idea. So they're making another commercial for "Gear Of War 2", but this time there gonna use sexiness) '''Rocco (Voice Only): '"Gears of War 2" unleash your inner sexy killer. '''Derrick: Oh, that was even better than the original commercial now it's got sex appeal I'm predicting two million sales, first hour one for each boob cut, print I love this, better than the original put it on the television, news stationsn radio stations all across the country let me see it. OH DON'T TELL ME SOMETHING BAD! John: OH, AGAIN THEY DID IT AGAIN WHY WHY GUITAR HERO!!! (WHAT?!) Derrick: Again, no! OH GUITAR HERO BEAT US TO SEXINESS TOO DAMN IT! Allright thats the final straw. Hello, Roman Palanskie, yeah there's a problem with your movie commercial it's no good "Guitar Hero" to the punch, you know what you're fired you have a friend that can take it for ya. He'll work out me through. Hello, Steven Spielberg, yeah your friend Roman connected us long distance, listen I'm from "Gears of War" oh he told you about what he was working on.OHHH I hate "Guitar Hero 2" okay what are we gonna do? sports we did it, sexiness did it too. Okay that might work pull out all stuffs everything men like, I like what you're saying Mr. Spielberg, okay Steven you got my perp will do it. (And so Guitar Hero beats sexiness and they're making another commercial for "Gear of War 2" they already did Sports, Sexiness this time Men) 'Rocco (Voice Only): '"Gears of War 2" a game made for men, you are a man...right? '''Derrick: '''OH! Best one so far cut, print put it on tv before "Guitar Hero" beats us in the punch NOOO!!! '''John: '''TURN ON, TURN ON THE TV IT'S US, IT'S US AND WE DID IT, WE DID IT! '''Derrick: '''Our commercials on. (YES!) (Their commercial is on tv they don't know if everyone loves it) '''Jenny: '''What f**k was does that have to do with the game? '''Rocco: '''If any of these commercials makes somebody buy a video game, they're f***ing retarded. (Close up to his face) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos